1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded product.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a polymer material such as a polystyrene, a polystyrene-ABS resin copolymer, a polycarbonate, a polyester, a polyphenylene sulfide, and a polyacetal have been used for components of electric products and electronic and electric equipment since they are excellent in heat resistance and mechanical strength, and in particular, in the retainability of mechanical strength against environmental changes in a case of the components of the electronic and electric equipment.
On the other hand, in recent years, from the viewpoint of environmental problems, investigation has been made for using a polylactic acid resin material instead of the polymeric materials described above since the polylactic acid resin material is a material of plant origin, causes a lower amount of CO2 to be discharged and a lower amount of petroleum to be used, which is a depleting resource, and reduces environmental load.